Hung of the Hill
by juicydickhugger
Summary: Hank Hil has erotic expoits with the men of Arlen and propane. What sort of wacky shananigans wil he get into in this sexy and funny heartwarmer? Only on way to find out! (Rated M for sexual propane.)
1. Chapter 1: Hank's Meat

One day, in the city of Arlen, Texasd, Hank Hill and his freid Boomhower were hanging out in Hank's back yard. They were hving a day of their own as Peggu and Bobby went shopping. That boy wasn't right, Honk thought to himself. Oh well, he had someone to grill burgrs with, as Boomhauer griled the meat on Hank's propain grill.

"I tell you what," Hank said, "you can cook a men burger."

"DangoltellyouwatmanIcookadangolburgergoodman," Boomhaer laughed. "Come on man."

Hank admired his friend's coking, but there was something else of Boomhauer that Hank ejoyed: his round ass. Hank eyed Boomhauer's cake as his but protuded outward as he cooked the birgers. Hank had certain feelings dep down as the smell of burgers filed the air and ended up getting a boner.

"BWAH!" HAnk said as he loked at his bulging cock.

"Nowwhatcouldbethedangolproblem man?"

Bomhaurrer turned around and saw Hank's 14 inch penis pop out of his pants. Hank enjaculated instantly and hit boomhauer in the eye.

"Aw come on man, yougottabedangolkiddingme man," he said. "Atleasttelmefyouwannaget dang ol naked man."

Boomhauer toek off his clothes and dropped them the floor, revealing his muscular body and 16 inch daddy stick. Hank got nked too and showed off his pugy bodi as both men gegan to make out. it was getting to hot a heavyfd and Boomhears penis was only getong harder.

"CumongangulmanptyourpenisinmyassHankman," he said as he bet oveer and spred his amus wide open. Hank smiled.

"I tell you hwat," Hank saidd, "That's a nice looking bunghole."

Hamk stuck his Texas Turd Burglar in Boomhuaer's asshole and fucked the shite out of him. Both man moaned as they pounded to thr rhythm of the burgers burgning. Hank soon came and filled Boomer's butt with sperm. Sudenmaly, they noticed that the grill was fire!

"Oh my god!" Hank said.

"Someonegetadangolfiretruckhereman," Boomhauer said.

"I got it!" Hank rewpald, Theree was only one thing he coudl do now: call the fire depatment and find Dale, too! Where was Dale and Bil!? Hank most found out!


	2. Chapter 2: Gay Frogs, Man

Hamk huried over to Dale Bribbles house, where the conspiracy obessed man was busy fucking Bill in the ass. His wofe Nancy was not hpme, so the two men were busy fuckin eash other. Dal's cock pistoned in and out of Bill's recktum like a hamme on a nail.

"Guys, my gril is on fire!" Hank svreamed.

"Oh Hank, can't you see were banging here?" Fale asked as he took a puff of his cancer sticc.

"Yeah, this is nicer than anythin ive' ever had, by god," Bill said. "You it my protate just right and it ereminds me of wha t I like to do when I'm sniffing peggy's shoes."

"Okay, well, I'll have sex with you I'll tale you hwat," Hanke said. "But ater this we got to call the fire departmet."

Hank fucked Bill's mouth while Dale cotinued to fuck Bill in the bootyhol. Bill ejoyed the actin he was getting as his crapper took all it cold while he sucked Hank's cock and ballz. Hank felt his dick spurt Texas steakhouse man mustard while Dale screamed out loud.

"Oh god, the chemicals in this cigarrate made me gay!" Dale screamed as he nutted.

Bill got filed up intantly as his shithole was flooded with Dale's super male vitality sperm, while his micropenis dribbled cum like a cofe maker. Hank rubbed Bill's bald hed he he finished cumming. All thre men st on the floor and laughed, but that was when John Redcorn and Khan Sophanousinphone burst through the front door, naker with their cocks rerect.

"John Redwcorn!" Dale said and jerked his head. Yes, John Redcock was the real father of Dale's som, Joseph, but Dal did not know cuz he was a cuck man!

"Hank, your huse is okay now!" John Redcorm said.

"Yes, you rerry did it this time," Khan said. "Stupid Americans getting gay and horny. Oh well, nto like im' any better."

That was when Boomhauer showed up. "Gotdangolmanyougonnajuststartanorgydangolwithoutme? At least ask me first, dangolHankman."

Now it was all cumming together, but Hank felt icomplete. He was going to have to ask for all this men to fuk him in the poopychute, even if he had to wait for al their cum to fil his bowles. But was ther a bigger ned? Hank had to found out.


End file.
